


Sanity Pleading

by MediocreMemory



Series: Fade Dreams [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreMemory/pseuds/MediocreMemory





	Sanity Pleading

Fenris thought he would fall to the stone beneath him, but the ropes caught him just before he touched it- suspending him in the air like a fly in a web. His arms were tangled, as were his legs, and if it weren’t for the rough hemp bindings, there would be nothing at all touching his skin. Exposed completely, trapped in his rope cage, he glanced across the landscape- hoping to gather anything he could to tell him where he was.

It was the purple haze, clouding black rock and staining the stale air, that told him what had happened. He dreaded this and yet seemed to find himself here so often lately. Every time he was knocked out, every time he drifted to sleep even, he was greeted by the fade. The lyrium was advancing these days and he could only guess this was a side effect of just that.

He hadn’t told Hawke. How could he? It was a sensitive subject and he and his mage lover were still on ‘touchy’ ground since the circle had been annulled. Life on the run was already fairly bitter, and adding to it with whatever problems he was suffering from was not something he was willing to do.

But there were more important things to worry about now than Hawke knowing where he managed to drift off to. And his concentration on how to wake himself was broken by the rasping moan that came to his ears a moment later.

Fenris’ eyes flickered left, then right, searching for the creature responsible for the noise but found nothing. In fact, he was ready to convince himself that he had imagined it, before he felt the tickle of claws run down his side.

His marked skin shivered at the touch, his neck craning down to try and view the figure that started to shade his exposed torso. Its face was hidden; only its horns and tail showed the difference between it and a stripped woman.

Its hands crept across his abdomen, and despite the best struggle he could give against his binds, he couldn’t get away from its fingers. Nor its torso as it climbed on top of him. He felt the heat between its legs as it rubbed against him, leaning down to purr into his ear and lick the lobe with a forked tongue.

He gagged, tilting his head to the side to avoid further contact to no avail. Still, it rubbed and something started to rise in him- a lust he rarely felt outside of his bouts with Hawke on a bedroll. Fenris felt his cock throb as the demon moved down ever so slightly to rub against it. He bit his lip, his eyes crushed shut.

His mouth shot open in a gasping moan, unable to help himself as its heat wrapped around his length. It slipped up and down with its own steady rhythm and the overwhelming repulsion started to sink beneath the want for more.

The tail. That’s when he felt it- prodding down and between his legs. It was wet- slick as a snail- and though his mind wanted to scream at him, instead he welcomed it by pulling his thighs apart further.

A part of him was scared- the sane part that was trying to tell him where he was, what he was doing, and ‘ _for Maker’s sake, wake up!_ ’. But the part in control now laughed raucously at that sane bit. It screamed at the demon for more- it told him to give in, relax, and enjoy.

“Aaaaaah!” he screamed as the tip of the tail slipped inside.

_Quiet, you!_

_Shut up!_

_Haha, wouldn’t you like that?_

His mind fought while his body was already taking sides and doing its best to slide down on the rope nest, hoping to urge its new friend on. It was successfully at that, feeling the tail go further and stretching him open. He bit his lip for both parts of his mind.

Up, down, up, down. He started to meet its slides on his cock with small thrusts, a pant rising from him as he felt inside the demon and it did the same in turn. The sanity started to cry for Hawke which slowly turned into nothing more than incoherent whines. The rest, well, the rest was deafening loud to block out the other- screaming so loud his ears were ringing ‘MORE! MORE! MORE!’

What seemed an hour- three climaxes, tail lodged deep in his rectum, and cum slipping down to pool on his abdomen from where the demon continued to ride- Fenris felt the ropes twist. They were loosening and his cock felt less pressure around it; the tail seeming to shrink.

Gradually, the screaming stopped and the sanity cried in joy. The demon’s weight left his torso and he dared open his eyes.

“Fenris?” Hawke stared down at him with that same worried expression he always did when Fenris went down on the battlefield. “Are you alright?”

Cold sweat and blood caused a shiver to run through him as a thick hand gripped his arm. He sat up, seeing his surroundings. No purple haze. No rope. No horned figure.

“I am now.”


End file.
